1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for collecting and recycling rain water, and particularly to a portable steel-reinforced HDPE rain harvesting system having a wetwell made from plastic, preferably high-density polyethylene (HDPE), reinforced with steel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain water often goes wasted, either pooling on top of road surfaces and roofs, or running off into streams, rivers, and the like. There is now an emerging trend to capture and use rain water that heretofore had been wasted on such impervious man-made surfaces. The capture and use of rain water attempts to restore a natural hydrologic cycle, which is broken by the aforementioned impervious structures. Systems have been developed and used to mitigate the effects of urbanization on water resources.
For example, systems employing in-ground water storage tanks to capture and hold rain water runoff for later use have been developed. Notwithstanding such systems, there remains a need for low-cost, easily transportable, readily installable liquid-storage tanks having utility for rain water reclamation as a water source for both non-portable and portable uses. Such a storage tank system should also be durable. Thus, a steel-reinforced HDPE rain harvesting system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.